The present invention pertains to a device for the electronic selection and control of the gears of a vehicle transmission.
Such devices are needed to transmit the gear or automatic gear desired by the driver to the vehicle transmission in electronically controlled vehicle transmissions.
JP 6-941 10 A describes a shifting device, which has only one shift gate and makes possible both automatic operation and stepping operation for the touch-type electronic selection of individual gears. A connection between the shift knob and the selector shaft carrying same, which can be released by manual actuation, can be disengaged only in a certain shift position of the selector shaft, and the shift knob is pivotable around an axis relative to the selector shaft. A shifting mechanism for the touch-control gear selection is present in the shift knob. Furthermore, means for converting the mechanical shifting movements into electric signals as well as means for transmitting these signals are necessary in a shifting device according to JP 6-94110 A.
DE 40 29 330 A1 discloses a shifting device for a motor vehicle transmission with a selector lever, which is mounted in a universal joint, can be pivoted in a first shift gate provided in a shift housing for preselecting gears and can be switched over into a second shift gate that is parallel to the first shift gate via a transverse gate, wherein the selector lever is held in a spring-loaded locking link with a locking member in both end positions of the switch-over movement, wherein the locking link is provided in a stop lever that is mounted rotatably on one of its sides in a joint hub for the selector lever and is tensioned by a tension spring against the locking member of the selector lever on its other side. Consequently, the shifting device has, in general, a shifting mechanism with a means for gear selection and a means for converting the mechanical movement of the shift knob into a shift command.
The problem arising with these shifting devices is that an ergonomically optimal positioning of the shifting device between the seats of the vehicle or in the cockpit of the motor vehicle is possible with limitations only, especially if there are individual differences in the driver""s position and the size of the driver.
The primary technical object of the present invention is to develop a shifting device that makes possible an ergonomically optimal positioning along with miniaturization.
According to the invention, a shifting device is provided for the electronic selection and/or control of the gears of a vehicle transmission. The shifting device includes a shift knob, a bracket and a shifting mechanism. The shifting mechanism has a gear selection device. The gear selection device is mounted on the shift knob pivotably around at least one axis. The shifting mechanism has a converting device for converting mechanical shifting movements into shift commands. The shift commands may be optical and/or electric and/or hydraulic signals. The shifting mechanism also has a signal transmitter. The shift knob forms or is provided at an upper end of the bracket. The bracket provides a stationary positioning of the shift knob in an interior of the vehicle.
Thus, the shifting device according to the present invention contains a shift knob, which has a shifting mechanism, for the electronic selection and/or control of the gears of a vehicle transmission. The shifting mechanism comprises a means for gear selection, which is mounted pivotably around at least one axis, and a means for converting mechanical shifting movements into electric, optical and/or hydraulic signals and a means for transmitting the electric signals. The shifting device according to the present invention also contains a bracket for the shifting mechanism, which can be optionally positioned stationary in the inside of the vehicle and which no longer can or has to be pivoted within one or more shift gates, as in prior-art shifting devices.
According to a variant of the shifting device according to the present invention, the shifting mechanism has a universal joint (cardan joint or carden type universal joint), as a result of which the means for gear selection becomes movable around two axes. In addition, a link, which brings about the guiding of the movement of the means for gear selection, may be provided according to another variant according to the present invention.
The link preferably has two parallel shift gates and a transverse gate for connecting the shift gates.
The bracket may be designed according to the present invention such that it is flexible enough to be able to be fixed in different positions. Another possibility is for the bracket to be able to be pivoted around an axis and locked, or for the bracket to be fastened to a ball joint, which is freely movable for positioning the bracket and can be fixed after positioning the bracket.
In a special embodiment, the means for converting the mechanical movement into an electric or electronic shifting command is by means of a Hall generator. Another embodiment of the means for converting the mechanical movement may be a microswitch or an optical sensor. As an alternative, it is also possible for the means for converting the mechanical movement to have a connection to a hydraulic system and to open or close hydraulic valves and/or to actuate switches with this means.
An electric wiring, optical fibers or a flexible hydraulic line or tube may also be used to transmit these signals for controlling the transmission. Wireless transmission by means of infrared light, ultrasound or microwaves is also feasible.
According to another variant of the present invention, the shift knob is made detachable from the bracket. As a result, it is possible to embody a simple version of theft protection. In an improved variant of this embodiment, a transponder each may be provided on the shift knob and/or the vehicle, which ensures that the shifting pulses can be transmitted only with coded signals matching each other and the electronic system of the vehicle. If a coding transponder is installed, it is also possible for the absence of the transponder to block driving away in the electronic system of the vehicle.
It is self-explanatory that the above-mentioned features of the present invention, which will be explained below, can be used not only in the particular combination described, but also in other combinations or alone, without going beyond the scope of the present invention.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment with reference to the drawings.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.